Field
This invention is generally related to systems and methods for antireflective coatings for optical windows, and more particularly to a system and method for providing diamond based multilayer antireflective coating for optical windows.
Background
Diamond possesses favorable theoretical semiconductor performance characteristics, including the possibility of creating transparent electronics, including those related to optical windows. However, practical diamond based semiconductor device applications for optical windows remain limited.